


You & Me

by macchajun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchajun/pseuds/macchajun
Summary: Out of billions of people in the world, Jun still couldn't believe his heart chose Sho
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 23





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, but enjoy

Out of billions of people in the world, Jun still couldn't believe his heart chose Sho. The same Sho who snores when he sleeps, the same Sho who schedules everything even their trips, the same Sho who desperately hanging on instant ramen to get through his hectic day. 

Well he shouldn't be asking why because the answer is obvious even from the beginning.

He's the same Sho whom he looked up to, the same Sho who he calls every single night, the same Sho who helped him study, the same Sho who gave him his button on his graduation day, the same Sho who despite asking him to stop calling him, answered his calls no matter what.

Even though that one fateful night, Sho had angrily answered his call and told him to stop bothering him even more, happened, and even though they're grown apart and created an unknown gap between them, but still his foolish childhood feelings were still holding on tightly deep down in his heart. 

He guessed, he just never learn.

Though, he isn't able to display his affection to him, he was way beyond that phase, and going back to who he was before doesn't feel like a good plan for him. In simple words, he was too embarrassed, his ego was in the way between his burning love for Sho. Even touching the man itself felt wrong to him in some sort of way. 

He felt stupid for letting the cool image simmers down his soul. He decided that he'll show his love to Sho by doing simpler, and subtle movements instead. 

And being the observant he is, Sho noticed this whole play Jun desperately trying to show, and decided to play along.

When he called him Macchan for the first time after many years, Jun finally realized that Sho had noticed every subtle plays that he's been doing. He knew that Macchan was for something else other than plain amusement to embarrass Jun in front of the others on his birthday, it was meant for something even deeper.

And Jun gladly up the challenge even further.

The second time Sho attacked, Jun wasn't ready for it. He was still coming up with his plan when his attack was already on the running. 

_ "I was drinking with Sho-kun the other day, I knew you were a sucker for him but I didn't know you were into him that much" _

Toma had said when they met up for some drinks at his place. Apparently, Sho was a step ahead of him in this little game between him. If he knew that he'll be using this strategy then he would have prepared something else.

Sho may have won this round but there's no way he'll win the next one.

Before Jun was able to carry his plan, an unexpected event has occurred and suddenly he thought of an even more perfect plan to attack.

_ "I never wore it again because I'm afraid we'll ended up looking like a couple" _

They were playing truth or dare on the weekend where they simply gathered up together. Everyone was surprised and laughed at that, but Sho didn't have a hint of surprise on his face, at all. 

_ "I knew this, I kept wearing it in hope that we'll match, but you never wore it again"  _

Sho's reply caught him off guard, just when he thought he had the perfect plan, Sho's come back was even more perfect. It is not unexpected though, Sho is the one who planned and scheduled every single thing in his life, and stuff like this? He was prepared for that already

_ "Oh really? But it's okay if you want to wear it without that intention in your head" _

_ "No! Let's wear it together" _

He was suddenly thrown away to the side of the road, left with the trail of dust Sho had created. 

This time he felt tired, though his burning passion is still there, it wasn't enough to fuel himself to continue this pointless game any longer. It's been months, actually a year and a few months, after they started their stupid game and Jun just can't see the future of this.

_ "Sho-san" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "I was wondering, maybe, just maybe if you noticed-" _

_ "You and I both knew I was in this game even from the start, right?" _

_ "I wasn't talking about that" _

_ "What is it then?" _

_ "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about here" _

_ "....you're being unclear here MatsuJun" _

_ "Am I really? Or are you trying to avoid this?" _

_ "We were young" _

_ "That's a lame excuse, and you know it Sho-san" _

_ "I know. I still love you, did you know that though?" _

_ "I believed so"  _

_ "You were playing with codes, it would have slipped pass through my mind if I didn't pay attention at that time" _

_ "I'm glad you noticed" _

_ "Me too" _

_ "Let's end this game" _

_ "Was hoping you'd say ever since it begins" _

When he realized he was already in Sho's bedroom, next to him Sho who's asleep while holding Jun's body tightly next to him. He looked at his face before he moved his bangs away from his face and kissed him on the forehead. 

Sho shuffled his position then smiled before holding him even closer. 

_ "Don't ever let go again okay?" _

_ "It was you who let go of me" _

_ "I was talking to myself" _

And Jun couldn't be happier than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on other fics when I felt like I need to write a one shot of this two. It has a rushed feeling to it imo, but I need to post it no matter what so here you go.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
